What Happens When You Hit That Button
by JouYu
Summary: A strange, attempted-humor story mixing Yu-Gi-Oh with Pokemon. Joey hits a red button, which transports the YGO gang to Pokemon world! What chaos will ensue? And how will they get back?
1. The Pushing of the DON'T PUSH ME Button!

WHY YOU SHOULDN'T HIT THAT BUTTON THAT SAYS, "DON'T PUSH THIS BUTTON!"  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu gi Oh! or Pokemon. But, you already knew that, right?  
  
Ever had someone tell you, "Don't push that button!" right after you've pushed it? Yeah? Then this is the story for you!  
  
WARNING: It should be noted that the authors of this story were high on sugar, sugar, and MORE sugar when they wrote this fanfic.   
  
Chapter One

The Pushing of the DON'T PUSH ME Button!  
  
The morning was bright and cheery, very contrary to the not-so- cheery event that was soon to happen. Clock Tower Square was full of anxious people, waiting for Kaiba Corps exposition to begin.  
  
Yugi Muto stood with his friends Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner near the front of the crowd. "Dis is gonna be coo'!" said Joey excitedly, "a whole buncha techno stuff all in one place!" His brown eyes scanned the many booths ten feet away, impatient to see what goodies they held.  
  
"Joey, I can't see!" Yugi exclaimed, bouncing up and down to get a good look. But, because of his....vertically challenged condition, all he could see was a forest of legs.  
  
"Not my problem," Joey replied absently as Yugi tugged at his shirt to get his attention. " Hey, let go, ya little parasite!" he exclaimed in irritation as Yugi continued to tug at his shirt.  
  
Tea looked over at them, a disaproving expression on her face. "Joey, that wasn't nice!" she said angrily, but Joey ignored her quite well. She sighed in exasperation and looked up at the clock, which read 9:45. "Great, only fifteen more minutes!" she said happily as Joey calmly picked Yugi up and thrust him into a passerby's arms.  
  
"Here, free parasite," he said smugly. "Yours forever. Enjoy!" He smiled goofily at Yugi, who was glaring angrily, just like that passerby holding him.  
  
"Joey, you ding dong!" Mai exclaimed, setting Yugi down and getting right in Joey's face.  
  
"Hi, Mai....hehe," Joey said, slowly backing away from the taller and older girl.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked arrogantly, appraising him as she would a speck of dirt on her polished new shoes. Joey didn't reply, but merely squeaked shrilly and ran behind Tea for protection.  
  
"You big baby! Hiding behind a girl, are we?" Tristan asked, poking Joey in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
"Hey, knock it off!" the blond replied as he pounced on the taller brunette. They then began brawling noisily in the square, drawing much attention to themselves. People looked at them, shaking their heads and saying patients of the psycho ward shouldn't be given such long passes. Unfortunately, Joey happened to hear someone express their opinion on the matter.  
  
"SAY THAT AGAIN!?" he shouted in the person's face, waving a manic fist under their nose. "Unless you wanna be in the psycho ward for permanent brain damage, you'll take dat back NOW, won't you?"  
  
Just then, Joey noted that the man he was insulting had extraordinarilly large muscles, was well over 6 feet tall, and was in the process of cracking knuckles the size of Joey's eye. "Hehehe...hi?" Joey said in an extremely small voice. Immediately he turned to run away, but no matter how fast he ran, he didn't go anywhere. He looked back and found the giant man's hand firmly attatched to his shirt. "Hehehe...big...parasite?" he squeaked as the man picked him up and held him up in front of a giant fist.  
  
"Gonna make me braindead, huh? Big parasite, huh? You little twerp! The one doing the brain damaging is gonna be ME on YOU!" the man roared, pulling his fist back. Joey squirmed to get away, but found he couldn't, and covered his face with his hands, preparing for the worst.  
  
"PLEASE don't punch my friend!" a voice called out, stopping the knuckles right in front of Joey's nose. The man looked around for the speaker when a small hand from far below tapped him on the leg.  
  
He looked down and stared into the big, watery purple eyes of little Yugi, who had his hands clasped underneath his chin, gazing up innocently. "Please, mister!" he said in the most innocent voice he could manage.  
  
The man's eyes softened and a little tear rolled down his cheek. Yugi blinked those huge eyes, and the man stifled a sniff. "Oh, all right!" he said, dropping his fist and allowing Joey to squirm out of his grip. The man patted Yugi on the head, apologized, and walked away, sniffling to himself.  
  
"The cute routine always works!" Yugi said with a wink, then turned back to Joey, who was sitting on the ground. "Hey, Joey!" he said, but his friend didn't lift his sagging head. The smaller boy frowned, knelt by his friend and tapped Joey on the nose.  
  
"What's wrong, Mr. Grumpy Gills?" he said in a mother-talking-to- baby voice. Behind him, Tea face faulted.  
  
"You've been watching too much Finding Nemo," she said wearily, but Joey began to laugh.  
  
"Ah...I'm sorry, Yug. I...I didn't mean to call you a parasite," he said after calming down.  
  
Yugi cocked his head and gave the blond a huge grin. "That's okay!"  
  
At that moment, someone rang a huge gong. The sound reverberated throughout the crowd, causing everyone to become silent. All eyes turned to the booths, where a tall young man with brown hair and a long blue trenchcoat stood.  
  
"Kaiba," sniffed Joey insolently.  
  
"Shush!" Tea commanded with a glare that silenced him.  
  
"Welcome, people of Domino City, to the first annual Kaiba Corps Technology Exposition!" Kaiba exclaimed, drawing excited cheers from the crowd. "In a few moments, my brother Mokuba will cut the ropes and everyone will be allowed to look!"  
  
True to his word, Seto Kaiba's brother Mokuba soon cut the ropes and the crowd flooded the area, anxious and excited to see the new marvels of modern technology.  
  
"Let's go see the new Duel Disk prototypes!" Yugi exclaimed, dashing through the forest of legs and between tiny gaps that only he could fit through.  
  
"Hey, wait for us tall people!" Tristan called out, shoving his way through the crowd to keep Yugi in sight. Not that he needed to; Yugi's signature spikey pink, black and blond hair stood out like a beacon wherever he went.  
  
The three eventually caught up with Yugi and found him staring at the Duel Disks with glazed eyes and a string of drool dripping out of his grinning mouth. "Uh, you okay, Yugi?" Joey asked, giving the smaller boy a poke. Yugi ignored him and continued to gaze at the Duel Disk.  
  
"Geez, look at the price! $50,000!" Tristan exclaimed, catching sight of the price tag.  
  
"Maybe we should get him away from it before he depletes his savings account buying one," Tea suggested sagely, and the two boys agreed with her.  
  
"Okay, Yug, time to go!" Joey said nonchalantly, grabbing onto Yugi's arm.  
  
"Nn," grunted Yugi in reply.  
  
"COME ON!" Joey exclaimed, grabbing him around the waist and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Naturally, this did not please Yugi in the very least, especially since all the people were giving him strange looks.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" he squawked indignantly, pounding on Joey's back with his fists.  
  
"Maassaaaaggee!" Joey said, quite content with what Yugi thought would annoy him.  
  
"Come on, let's check that out over there," Tea said, pointing to a large object surrounded by a crowd of curious people.  
  
"But I wanna see the Duel Disks!" complained Yugi, panting from his noneffective efforts at irritating Joey.  
  
"I guess I'll get a free masage all day then!" Joey said, giving Yugi a smack and commanding him to pound harder.  
  
"All right all right all right! Let's go see it, but put me down first!" Yugi consented, ready to bend to his friends' wishes, but not prepared for the abrupt meeting with the hard cement. "O...ow."  
  
Tea turned around and saw Yugi rubbing his head, and Joey, who was rocking back and forth with his arms behind his back, whistling off key and purposefully not looking in her direction.  
  
"JOEY!" she screamed, smacking him across the face.  
  
"Hey, what was dat for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his red cheek.  
  
"You KNOW what it was for!" Tea fumed angrily, helping Yugi up and asking if he was all right. "It's a wonder he still considers you his friend, after all the stuff you've done to him today!" Joey raised his hands and backed away from Tea's wrath, but not far away enough that she couldn't grab his collar and pull him back.  
  
"I think Yugi should get to sock you good!" she said dangerously, slamming Joey on the ground in front of Yugi. "Go ahead, Yugi!" she said sweetly. "AND YOU STAY PUT!" she roared as Joey attempted to crawl away unnoticed.  
  
Both boys stared at each other for a moment, but when Yugi suddenly raised his hand, Joey threw himself onto Yugi and began bawling for mercy. "I'msorryIididn'tmeanit! Pleasedon'thurtmeYugi!" Yugi blinked and rubbed his head with the hand he had raised.  
  
"I wasn't gonna hit you, Joey," he said soothingly, awkwardly patting the blond on the head. Joey looked up at him with watery brown eyes.  
  
"Really?" he asked, wiping away the tears on his face. "You're sucha pal!"  
  
"Well, if you're not going to hit him..." Tea said, with her eyes closed and fist shaking, "then I WILL!" She slung Yugi out of her way and landed a punch in the middle of Joey's face. He fell backwards with swirling eyes and tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
  
Tea briskly wiped of her hands and took Yugi's hand. "C'mon, let's go," she said cheerfully, as though Joey was not sprawled out before them.  
  
"But, Tea...Joey...!" Yugi protested as she began to drag him away.  
  
"For-get-it, Yugi!" Tea said through clenched teeth. "He's not worth your time at the moment."  
  
"Lover's stroll?" a cold voice asked with amusement. Tea and Yugi whirled around to face Seto Kaiba, looking very smug and amused. Noticing Joey, he smirked. "Had to beat up the competetion, did you, Yugi?"  
  
"Crawl under a rock, Kaiba!" Tea snarled, though there was a hint of pink on her cheeks. Yugi's entire face, on the other hand, was entirely red.  
  
"Nyaaa...bleh?" Joey said confusedly as he rose from the ground, rubbing his face. Kaiba gave him a scornful look.  
  
"Some competition you've got," he said wryly as Joey swayed drunkenly towards them. "You know, Yugi, it isn't very nice to pick on idiots who can't defend themselves."  
  
Joey happened to hear that last comment, and immediately flew into a rage. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, KAIBA? SAY IT TO MY FACE!" he screamed, jumping circles around Kaiba, flinging punches randomly at him.  
  
Kaiba sighed. "You are so....NOT intimidating," he said, hitting the hyper blond squarely in the chest and sending him flying into a nearby table, narrowly missing Mai.  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba!" Tea chirped merrily, jumping up to kiss him on the cheek before dashing away with Yugi trailing behind. Seto Kaiba stood there in shock. Mainly, because she wasn't mad at him for hurting Joey. And secondly, she had actually REWARDED him for doing it! Could this day get any better?  
  
No, but it COULD get a lot worse, he noticed. As Joey was picking himself up off the ground, his hand was straying near a red button. THE red button. The red button that you AREN'T supposed to push anywhere at any time. EVER.  
  
"Ow, my head!" Joey complained, propping himself on the table with his elbows. "This just isn't my day."  
  
His head ached so much that he could barely hear anyone around him. "DON'T TOUCH THAT RED BUTTON!" someone shouted behind him. It sounded oddly like Kaiba. Nah, he wouldn't be talking to me, he thought, putting out his hand to support getting up.  
  
"NOOOOOO! IT'S NEVER BEEN PUSHED BEFORE, NEVER! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! DON'T PUSH THAT--"  
  
Beep!  
  
"--button...oi." For a moment nothing happened.  
  
"Eh, what? What were you talking about, Kaiba?" Joey asked stupidly as a large explosion wracked the square and a strange aura surrounded the people gathered around the table. In a brilliant flash, all who had been standing there disappeared into thin air!


	2. The Aligning of Three Loonies, a Mind S...

DISCLAIMER: It is known that we, the authors, own nothing about which we write...dammit.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Aligning of Three Loonies, A Mind Slave Freak, and the King of Thieves!  
  
The morning at the Team Rocket base was relatively normal, if you can count creating ways to destroy the world and control all Pokemon normal, that is. Near a window overlooking the base's grounds worked a comical pair, consisting of a red-haired girl, a purple-haired guy, and a certain talking Meowth.  
  
"If we mess up this time, the boss'll fire us for sure!" Meowth said as the humans made the finishing touches on a blueprint for a giant robot. "The last one we made blew up as soon as you pushed the power button! And it blew up $40,000 with it!"  
  
"Shut up, Meowth!" Jessie, the red-head, snapped.  
  
"Yeah, Meowth, we don't need to be reminded!" James agreed, tossing a pencil at the Pokemon.  
  
Suddenly, their argument was interrupted by a bright flash and a loud explosion outside. All three gazed out the window at a steady column of smoke rising behind a clump of trees.  
  
"Jessie, is smoke really supposed to be green?" James asked, staring at it and scratching his chin. "I always thought it was gray..."  
  
"It IS supposed to be gray, you dim-wit!" Jessie replied, giving him a sound smack on the head.  
  
"While yous twos stand there beating each other up, I'm gonna go see what it is!" Meowth said, promptly jumping to the floor and heading for the door.  
  
"Not without us!"  
  
After a bright flash and loud explosion, Kaiba found himself sprawled out on the ground, surrounded by four other people. One he recognized as his brother, Mokuba. Slowly he got to his feet and shook his younger brother awake, who immediately asked what had happened.  
  
"I don't know," Kaiba answered truthfully, disliking not knowing the answer. Their conversation was interrupted by three other moans as the other three sat up.  
  
"I say, what happened back there?" asked Ryou Bakura, who sat on his knees rubbing his head.  
  
"My CLOTHES are all DIRTY!" screeched Mai, who glared at Kaiba is if it was his fault.  
  
Marik lept up from the ground and started waving his Millenium Rod around over his head, screaming, "Hahahaha! You shall all become my obedient mind slaves!"  
  
Kaiba looked at Marik strangely. "Eh? Where'd you come from?" he asked, interrupting Marik's rant about controlling the world.  
  
The Egyptian sniffed disdainfully. "I was there the entire time! Didn't you see me?" he asked, spreading his arms wide.  
  
Kaiba sweat dropped. "Thankfully...no."  
  
"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT, MY MIND SLAVE!" Marik shouted, brandishing his rod in Kaiba's face.  
  
"Stop playing with dangerous toys like that!" Mai said from behind, and while Marik stopped to find her, she took his Rod and tossed it into a nearby bush.  
  
Immediately, Marik turned into his Yami self, put on a pouty face, and sat down on the ground. "YOU TOOK AWAY MY TOY! WAAAAHAAAAHAAAA!" he cried, pounding on the grass.  
  
"The Yami six-year-old emerges," Kaiba quipped as he watched fountains of tears burst from Marik's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a twig snapped from behind him, and Kaiba whirled around to face two strangely-dressed people and a cat standing up on its hind legs. "Hey, look at this!" he said, motioning everyone to look at them.  
  
"J-J-Jessie, they're looking at us! Make them stop!" James howled, jumping behind the tall red haired girl.  
  
"Oh James, you big baby!" she scolded, then turned to Kaiba and waved. "Hi! Greetings from Team Rocket!"  
  
"Team what?" asked Mokuba, walking beside his brother. "Seto, what's Team Rocket?"  
  
Jessie and James shared a look, then jumped up into a tree.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" exclaimed Jessie.  
  
"And make it double!" added James as they both jumped out of the tree and struck signature Team Rocket poses. Kaiba and the gang began to sweat drop.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
  
Silence followed this as Jessie and James expectantly waited for the newcomers to cower before them in fear.  
  
"I say, that was really odd!" Bakura announced, giving them a quizzical glance.  
  
"And it didn't make much sense, either," noted Mokuba thoughtfully.  
  
"TALKING KITTY!" yelled a voice from behind them. Marik, still in his six-year-old Yami form, dashed past them and dove for Meowth, catching the Pokemon in a tight grip. "Say something, Kitty!" he squealed excitedly.  
  
"Meowth! Get yer grimey paws offa me!" he shouted, trying to squirm out of Marik's grip.  
  
Jessie and James gawked at Marik with large sweat drops. "What's wrong with...him?" Jessie finally asked, pointing at Marik.  
  
"Oh, nothing; he's just being an immature brat and needs a spanking," Mai commented, earning a glare from Marik.  
  
"YOU WILL BE-" he shouted, then glanced at his hand and noticed his Rod was still gone. "WHERE'S MY ROD?!"  
  
"It's in the bushes where I threw it two seconds ago, you ding dong!" Mai replied. "Will you behave yourself if I go get it for you?" she asked in a baby voice.  
  
Marik looked up at her with huge eyes and nodded. "Yes," he said, crossing his fingers behind his back.  
  
Kaiba watched the whole scene suspiciously. "Don't listen to him, Mai, he's lying!" he warned as Mai left to retrieve the rod. She didn't hear him, however, and soon returned with Marik's Rod in hand.  
  
"Here you go!" she said, holding it out to give to Marik. Before she could do anything else he swiped it from her hand and glared at her as though she had contaminated it.  
  
"AND NOW, TO MAKE YOU ALL MY OBEDIENT MIND SLAVES AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he screamed maniacally.  
  
Kaiba sighed. "I told you not to give it to him," he said in annoyance. He then turned his gaze to Marik, who was now dancing around in circles and pointing his Rod at everyone near him. "Hey! If you don't want me to take it back, you better act normal!" he shouted, grabbing Marik by the shirt collar.  
  
Marik hesitated for a second, then said, "raglefraglegrumblemumbleFine." Instantly he turned back to his normal self and jerked his shirt free from Kaiba's grip.  
  
Jessie and James, meanwhile, were gaping with their mouths hanging open. "What...just...happened?" Jessie inquired faintly, for the once-manic six-year-old was now a sane teenager.  
  
"Oh, don't worry; he just goes Yami sometimes," Kaiba said, attempting to reassure them. "If you threaten to take away his stupid toy, he'll be good."  
  
"IT'S NOT A TOY! IT'S THE ROD THAT WILL FORCE YOU ALL TO BE MY OBEDIENT MIND SLAVES! MWAHAHA--"  
  
"I have heard ENOUGH of your stupid Rod and your stupid obsession with mind slaves!" Kaiba howled, smacking Marik across the mouth. The other cowered away from Kaiba, though his eyes glared daggers at his back.  
  
Kaiba turned back to Team Rocket with an apologetic expression on his face. "So...where'd you say we are?"  
  
"Uh...we...didn't," Jessie and James answered in unison. "You never asked."  
  
"Well, we're asking now," Bakura said encouragingly.  
  
"You're on Team Rocket's base," replied Jessie, regaining her posture and standing proudly.  
  
Kaiba and his companions merely blinked. "Ah...what's Team Rocket again?" Mokuba asked timidly.  
  
"WE TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY!" James exclaimed, causing Mokuba to run behind Kaiba.  
  
"No you didn't! You just recited a bunch nonsensical poetry!" Mai retorted, this time causing James to flee behind Jessie.  
  
"You tell them, Jessie," he whimpered, staring uneasily over her shoulder at Mai.  
  
Jessie sighed, gave James a glare, and turned to the others. "Team Rocket is a wonderful organization devoted to crime and control of all Pokemon, and one day, the entire world!" she shouted with flourish.  
  
"I'M GONNA RULE THE WORLD, NOT YOU!" Marik shouted, jumping up and down and waving his Rod at Jessie menacingly.  
  
"Maaaariiikkk..." said Kaiba slowly, reaching for the Rod.  
  
"No!" Marik squeaked, jumping out of Kaiba's reach. "I'll be good, I promise!"  
  
"A promise coming out of you means nothing to me!" Kaiba retorted.  
  
Bakura began scratching his chin thoughtfully. "So, you guys are in the crime business, huh? I suppose you steal stuff too, right?" he asked expectantly.  
  
"Of course we do! All the time!" Jessie said sweetly, almost convincing Bakura to believe her.  
  
"But yous twos bungle it most of the time!" Meowth butted in.  
  
"Shut up, Meowth!" Jessie screeched, giving the Pokemon a sound kick with her boot.  
  
Bakura stood still with his hand on his chin. "Thieves, huh? Well, in that case..." A suddenl light surrounded him, revealing his Millenium Ring. When he looked up his eyes were slanted and sharper than before, and his white hair was a lot more spikey. "...I can help!" he finished with a satisfied growl.  
  
Team Rocket blinked. "What...just...happened to you?" Jessie asked slowly, noticing the change in Bakura's appearance.  
  
"I am the King of Thieves, the greatest tomb robber of all!" announced Bakura as if he hadn't heard their question. "If any suffering thief needs help, I'm there to help him!"  
  
Team Rocket's wariness suddenly turned to delight. "You mean you can help us please the boss?!" James exclaimed happily as Bakura nodded smugly. Excitedly he turned to the others. "What about you guys? Are you thieves too?"  
  
"Psh. Yeah right!" Kaiba replied, surprising James. "We're law- abiding citizens here!"  
  
"Except for Marik!" Mokuba chimed in.  
  
"Thanks, Mokuba; I kind of forgot that small detail," Kaiba said, smiling at his brother.  
  
Team Rocket shared a glance with Yami Bakura that clearly stated they were scheming. "Well, since you're not thieves, you don't belong here. But, since you've seen our base, we can't let you tattle to the cops!" Jessie announced, pointing a finger at them.  
  
"Psh. Watch me!" Kaiba said, whipping out his Duel Disk. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning now!" To everyone's surprise, the dragon did not appear as a mere hologram. In fact, it was quite solid, and its White Lightning burnt Team Rocket and Bakura to a nice medium crisp.  
  
"W-What?" Kaiba gasped, staring at his mighty dragon. "It's....real?" Instantly he removed the card from the Duel Disk, and the dragon disappeared. Giving the card a hard stare, he shoved it back in and watched the dragon reappear. It roared convincingly, sending Team Rocket behind a tree from fright.  
  
"I still can't belive this..." Kaiba muttered, removing the Blue Eyes card once again and immediately shoving it back in. The dragon winked, then appeared again. It turned and growled lowly, clearly agitated.  
  
"No way!" Kaiba gasped, then proceeded to remove the card and shove it back in the Duel Disk rapidly the next minute. Even though he was actually taking the card out, the Blue Eyes appeared to not move because of how quickly he took it out and replaced it.  
  
Finally, Mai tired of this antic. "KNOCK IT OFF, KAIBA!" she shouted, slapping his arm as he took the card out for the two hundredth time.  
  
He froze, gave her an odd, wide-eyed stare, and quickly poked it back into the Duel Disk.  
  
"BAAAAA! STOP IT!" Mai exclaimed, attempting to remove the Duel Disk from Kaiba's arm. "IT'S REAL ALREADY!"  
  
"What kind of Pokemon is that!?" asked James in a quivering voice. "Is it...rare?"  
  
"It's not a Pokemon, you halfwit!" Kaiba snapped, giving the Blue Eyes a pat on its leg. "It's one of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters: The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
This announcement did not have the desired affect on Team Rocket, however. "What's Duel Monsters?" asked Jessie, blinking.  
  
"Yeah! And what's a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" asked James stupidly.  
  
"THAT IS A BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Kaiba shouted, pointing at the monster before him. "I JUST GOT THROUGH SAYING THAT!"  
  
"Oh," said James in a tiny voice as he twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"Well, put it away!" commanded Jessie, pointing at the dragon distastefully. "It's not fair!"  
  
"You're thieves; why do you care if it's fair or not?" Mokuba challenged, peeking out from behind Kaiba.  
  
"We care if it's fair for us and unfair for you!" James shouted, striking Jessie's pose.  
  
"Besides, we have more people than you do!" Jessie added tauntingly.  
  
"What are you talking about? Marik is....never mind," Kaiba finished, noting Marik's presense next to Team Rocket. "He's over there."  
  
"Now, Meowth! Hit the button!" Team Rocket shouted in unison as Meowth lept down from a tree branch, brandishing a gun-shaped object.  
  
"Mokuba, get behind me!" Kaiba ordered, standing protectively in front of his little brother.  
  
"Hehehehe! Now yous guys is gonna get it!" Meowth shouted in evil glee as he pushed a button on the object.  
  
There came an explosion and a puff of smoke, and then Kaiba, Mokuba and Mai found themselves entangled in a net.  
  
"That was cheap," stated Mai frankly, picking at the net as if it were a dirty rag.  
  
"All right! We actually did something right for a change!" Jessie and James exclaimed, giving each other a high five.  
  
"You won't get away with this! When my brother Seto gets out, he's gonna beat you to a pulp!" Mokuba said, waving a small fist as Team Rocket, Bakura and Marik came to retrieve the net and its contents.  
  
"Sure he will, kid," James said smugly, poking Mokuba in the face. As he was pulling away, Mokuba lunged forward and bit his finger.  
  
"OOWWWIIIIII! Jessie, he bit me!" James squawked, holding his finger as if it was about to fall off. Mokuba looked quite pleased with himself as James pulled away, blowing on his "wounded" hand.  
  
"Bite if off, next time!" Kaiba said jovially, giving his brother a pat on the back.  
  
"Silence, you twerps! You're going to the base right now, and whether you like it or not!" Jessie shouted angrily.  
  
Mai glanced at the ropes, then back at the fuming Jessie. "Well, given the circumstances...it's not like we have a choice!" she said, tugging at the net with disgust.  
  
"That's right!" said Jessie brightly. "Well then, we'd better be off!"  
  
"Goodie," Kaiba said flatly as Team Rocket, aided by Bakura and Marik, picked up the edges of the net and began to drag it into the base. 


	3. The Asking of the Questions That Never G...

DISCLAIMER: You've heard it all before...noneofthisisiours,okay?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Asking of the Questions That Never Got Answered!  
  
"Ah, what a beautiful morning!" exclaimed Ash Ketchum as he and his friends Misty and Brock strolled down the forest path.  
  
"Oh, I know! It's great!" Misty agreed, laughing as Togepi began to chirp. Suddenly, Brock, who was holding the map, frowned and stopped walking.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, Brock?" Ash asked, walking up beside his friend and peering at the map, too.  
  
"Pika, pika pi pikachu!" said the little yellow marshmallow of a Pokemon.  
  
"I dunno, Pikachu," replied Ash. "What's wrong, Brock?" he asked his friend again.  
  
"Don't tell me we're lost again!" Misty groaned, swiping the map from Brock.  
  
"Okay, I won't tell you," stated Brock as she let out a screech.  
  
"WHY ARE WE ALWAYS GETTING LOST!?" she yelled, chucking the piece of paper at Brock's head. "WHENEVER _YOU _HAVE THE MAP, _WE_ GET LOST!"  
  
"Hey, calm down, Misty!" Ash said, accidentally preventing her from kicking Brock's face by inserting his head as a substitute. "Ahhh......owch....uhg."  
  
Misty looked quite pleased with her work, even though it wasn't Ash's fault they were lost. "That made me feel lots better!" she exclaimed happily, giving Togepi a hug.  
  
Ash got up off the ground, a red shoeprint stamped on his face. "Hey..." he began, then noticed something behind Misty. "Hey Misty, there's a Caterpie behind you!" he shouted.  
  
Misty turned around, took one look at the bug Pokemon, and screeched. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!" Instantly she took off running into the forest to get away from that dangerous bug.  
  
Brock stared after her. "Maybe we should follow her and explain that Caterpie are harmless," he suggested. Ash laughed at that.  
  
"Even if it's the smallest thing in the world, Misty'll be afraid of it 'cause it's a bug!" he shouted gleefully, running after the redhead girl.  
  
Ash and Brock found Misty sitting in a clearing, eyes huge and watering. She was surrounded on all sides by Caterpie and other bug Pokemon. "Eeeeeeee......" she whined, wanting to get away but too afraid to move.  
  
Suddenly, a loud explosion echoed through the forest. Unfortunately, it did not scare away the bugs. "Hey, maybe we should go check it out," Ash suggested, taking a step in that direction.  
  
"No, get them away! Geet theeem awawayyy!" Misty whined, screaming as a Caterpie crawled onto her leg. "EEEEEEEEEEE! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"  
  
"Fine, fine," said Ash resignedly as he and Brock knelt down to remove the bugs from Misty's presence. But, before they could even touch one Pokemon, a green blur flashed by, and when it was gone, so were the Caterpie.  
  
"YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" exclaimed Misty joyfully. "You did it! You got rid of the bugs!"  
  
"My bugs my bugs bugs bugs bugs bugs bugs!" exclaimed a manic voice from behind a bush.  
  
"What...was that?" asked Misty slowly, eyeing the bush as if it would attack her any second.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Weevil; he's crazy about bugs!" said another voice. This time, Ash, Misty and Brock turned to see four teenage boys standing in the clearing with them.  
  
"Hey, where'd you guys come from?" asked Ash. Misty poked him in the ribs.  
  
"That's not a very nice way to introduce yourself!" she hissed. Ash sweat dropped and laughed uneasily.  
  
"Hehe...my name's Ash Ketchum!" he said, holding out his hand. "And this is Misty, and he's Brock!"  
  
A boy with spikey black hair, a headband and a blue vest stepped forward. "I'm Mako Tsunami," he said, shaking Ash's hand. "I'm a water duelist!"  
  
"Uh...that's nice," Ash said uncertainly.  
  
"And I'm Rex Raptor, the dinosaur duelist!" said a boy wearing a red hat.  
  
"Uh, aren't dinosaurs....gone?" Brock asked.  
  
"No they're not! They're in my deck! See? Here! Look look look!" Rex shouted, brandishing a deck of cards in front of Brock's face.  
  
"That's enough, Rex," Mako said, pulling him away from a sweat dropping Brock.  
  
"I'm Bonz," said a short boy with flame-shaped black hair. His skin was oddly pale, and he sported black circles under his eyes. "I have a ghost and zombie deck!"  
  
"Wait, I have a question!" Ash shouted. Mako shushed him and pointed to the last person.  
  
"Not yet!" he said as the green-haired boy stepped forward.  
  
"I am Espa Roba, the psychic duelist!" he said mysteriously, waving his hands about intricately.  
  
"Oh, like the gym leader, Sabrina!" Misty exclaimed, expecting him to agree.  
  
"Who's that?" was his only reply.  
  
Suddenly, the bush to the left exploded and a small boy with blue hair and large glasses burst out, carrying an armload of Caterpie. "Bugs bugs bugs bugs bugs! All mine, hehehehehehe! Buuuuugggss!" he said with a maniacal cackle.  
  
Misty squeaked in terror and got as far away as she could from Weevil. "EEEEEE! I thought they were gooooonnnneee!" she moaned, glaring at the bug Pokemon.  
  
"I've never seen this kind of Duel Monster before! I wonder who's it is," said Weevil, giving one a squeeze. "Wait..." he said, inspecting the Caterpie closly. "IT'S NOT A HOLOGRAM!" he shouted, flinging the armload of Caterpie into the air. Unfortunately for Misty, they all landed on her.  
  
"EEEEEEAAAAAA! GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF ME NOW!" she howled, dancing around in circles and flinging Caterpie off of her.  
  
Ash and Brock stared at the five strangers in confusion. "Uh, what's not a hologram?" Ash asked hesitantly.  
  
"IT'S NOT A HOLOGRAM! IT'S REEEAAALLL!" they all shouted, ignoring his question.  
  
"Okay, sorry I asked," grunted Ash as they continued to shout.  
  
"Of course it's not a hologram, it's a Pokemon!" Brock shouted loudly enough to be heard over their noise.  
  
"WHAT'S A POKEMON?" they shouted back.  
  
"Stop screaming and we'll tell you!" Ash shouted back.  
  
"OKAY!" they screamed even louder.  
  
"I SAID STOP!" Ash howled, his voice now matching theirs in volume.  
  
"LET'S SEE IF THIS WORKS!" Mako shouted, ignoring Ash completely. He took out his Duel Disk, stuck in his Flying Fish, and watched in amazement as it appeared before him in solid form.  
  
"Ah, that's a cute water Pokemon! What is it?" asked Misty, who had just freed herself from the bugs.  
  
"Yeah, let's ask Dexter!" Ash said, whipping out his Pokedex.  
  
"_Pokemon unknown. No information available_," said Dexter in a robotic voice.  
  
"Of course it isn't a Pokemon, it's a Duel Monster!" Mako said, removing the card from the Disk.  
  
"What's a Duel Monster?" asked Ash in confusion.  
  
Instead of answering the question, Rex shouted out, "Let's see if it works for me, too!" He plopped his Two-Headed King Rex on his own Duel Disk. In an instant the beast stood in front of him, roaring and blowing fire.  
  
"What is that thing?" exclaimed Ash, Misty and Brock together.  
  
"Wow, it's real!" said Rex with watery eyes, not paying any attention to the three trainers.  
  
"Espa say: If Mako's works, yours will too!" said Espa wisely, seated on the ground in Lotus position.  
  
"I don't care what Espa say!" Rex snapped, his happy bubble over his dinosaur popped.  
  
"Espa say: It is good to listen to the words of the wise."  
  
"Too bad there's no wise around," said Rex conversationally.  
  
"Espa say: Wise monkeys keep their mouths shut."  
  
"Are you calling me a monkey?" raged Rex, ready to pounce on the calm duelist seated on the floor.  
  
"Espa say: if the shoe fits, wear it."  
  
"DAAAHHHH! SHUT UP WITH THE ESPA SAY!" Rex roared, ready to sic his Monster on Espa. "Go, Two-Headed King Rex! Annihilate him NOW!"  
  
"Espa say--"  
  
"Mako say, KNOCK IT OFF, BOTH OF YOU!" Mako shouted, causing them both to stop in the middle of what they were doing and stare at him.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were now thoroughly terrified of these crazy people at this moment. "Ah, it was nice meeting you, we'll be leaving now, bye!" said Misty quickly, turning to run away.  
  
"Hey wait! Could you answer a couple of questions for us before you go?" Mako called after them, stopping their escape.  
  
"It wouldn't be polite to just walk away now," muttered Ash. They reluctantly turned back to face the five others.  
  
"What questions did you want to ask?" asked Brock in a forced- nice voice.  
  
"Well, we'll start with the easiest one first. And, since you look stupid, we'll ask YOU!" said Mako, pointing at Ash.  
  
Misty beamed. "Hey, I kinda like this guy! Don't you think he's great, Ash?"  
  
"Sure, charming, Misty," Ash grumbled. "So...what was the question?"  
  
"We haven't asked it yet," Bonz said. "And by the looks of things, we'd better keep it simple so you can understand!" Ash glared at this comment but was stopped from retorting by Espa.  
  
"Espa say: Simple is best!"  
  
Xellos from Slayers: (pops up from out of nowhere) Hey, that's my line!  
  
JY: Get outta here, Xellos! This isn't your fic! (flick Xellos away)  
  
Xel: Gaahhhhhhhhh......... (becomes little star in distance)  
  
JY: (sweat drop) Okay, proceed, guys!  
  
"Uh..." said Bonz, quitle alarmed by the sudden entrance and exit of an unknown character. "Oh! You look stupid, so we'll give you the first question!"  
  
Ash blinked, then glared. "I am not stupid!" he shouted angrily. "Gimme that question, and I'll prove it!"  
  
"Okay, here goes: Where are we?" asked Bonz, smugly sure Ash would not give a valid answer.  
  
"Well, we're nowhere near Olivine City, which is on the ocean--"  
  
"The ocean? I wanna go there! After all, I have a water deck!" interrupted Mako. Misty stared at him in a new light.  
  
"I just love water Pokemon!" she said, gazing at him dreamily. "And the ocean, too!" Mako and Misty stared at each other with dreamy, glazed expressions.  
  
"Uh, Misty..." Brock began, but was interrupted by Rex.  
  
"Okay, next question!" he said to Brock.  
  
"Hey, I didn't even get to answer mine!" Ash protested angrily.  
  
"What's a Pokemon?" Rex inquired of Brock, totally ignoring Ash.  
  
"Well, it's kind of--"  
  
"I love you, Mako!" exclaimed Misty, jumping into his arms.  
  
"I love you, Misty!" he shouted back, catching her in a hug. Everyone stared at their warm, fuzzy moment with a face fault and sweat drop.  
  
Suddenly, thunder clashing overhead brought an end to their moment. "It sounds like it's gonna rain," said Ash, peering up into the sky of gray clouds.  
  
"Espa say: I could have told you that!"  
  
"You...just...did," said Ash, eyeing him with a strange look.  
  
"We're gonna need a place to stay," Weevil commented, saying something for the first time that did not involve bugs. "Do you guys know of any place like that?"  
  
"Well, there _is_ a Pokemon Center..." Brock began.

"What's a Pokemon Center?" asked all five in unison.  
  
"It's a--"  
  
CRASH! RUMBLE! BOOM!  
  
"Let's get outta here before we're struck by lightning!" Ash shouted, running into the forest.  
  
"But Ash, we're lost! And you don't know where to go!" Misty called after him, shivering in the sudden rain.  
  
"It does't matter! Just follow me!" he said, glancing over his shoulder as he continued running.  
  
"Espa say: bad idea."  
  
"For once, I agree," said Rex, staring after Ash's retreating figure. Brock turned on them angrily.  
  
"You're the ones who asked for our help! If you don't want it, go away!" he shouted, surprising himself.  
  
"Don't tell me to go away!" Rex growled, taking up a fighting stance.  
  
"While you stupid heads are standing out here arguing, we could be finding shelter! Let's all follow Ash RIGHT NOW!" Misty commanded, starting after her friend.  
  
"Espa say: No thank you. Me like being alive."  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF! GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND MOVE IT!" Misty roared with a mouth full of fangs. Immediately the five duelists ran after Ash to avoid Misty's wrath.  
  
They found him huddled in a small cave not far away. "Come on, guys!" Ash called out with a wave.  
  
Rex eyed the cave in dislike. "In there? No way! It'll be so cramped, I'll be touching him!" he exclaimed, jerking an irritated thumb at Espa.  
  
"GET IN THE FREAKIN' CAVE NOW!" Misty roared, instantly sending them scrambling into the small space.  
  
"So....exactly how long do we have to stay here?" asked Weevil quietly. "I want my bugs!"  
  
"You are NOT bringing bugs in here!" Misty protested vehemently.  
  
"Espa say--"  
  
"SHUT UP!"


End file.
